Jugar a ser Hokage
by Sr.Dark
Summary: AU. Y Naruto volvió a hacerlo luego de tantas veces advertirle ¿Qué no sabía que ponerse una capa y jugar a ser Hokage era de niños? —Teme, somos niños— Sasuke frunció el entre cejo, Naruto es muy frustrante. Un pequeño drable de cómo Sasuke le arruina el juego a Naruto.


**Declaimer: **Naruto no me pertenece en ningún sentido, solo tome prestado uno que otro personaje para esta historia.

**Resumen: **AU. Y Naruto volvió a hacerlo luego de tantas veces advertirle ¿Qué no sabía que ponerse una capa y jugar a ser _Hokage _era de niños? **—**Teme, somos niños**— **Sasuke frunció el entre cejo, Naruto es muy frustrante. Un pequeño drable de cómo Sasuke le arruina el juego a Naruto.

**Género: **Parodia/Humor/Romance

**Advertencia: **Posible Shonen ai (Yaoi)

**Aclaración: **Esto nunca paso solo surgió de mi mente.

**N/A: **Hola, agradezco a aquellos que le dieron una oportunidad a este pequeño drable que se me ocurrió luego de ver la imagen que tiene de portada este fic. Espero os guste.

**[***]**

**[J**ugar a **S**er **H**okage**]**

**[*]**

Lo observaba sin entender su asombro, solo era un hombre con una capa que llevaba el nombre de Hokage nada usual pero para el rubio era algo increíble hasta genial, Sasuke suspiro por enésima vez, su amigo a veces era muy ingenuo y fácil de asombrar, en estos momento el "Gran Hokage" está dando un discurso a los habitantes de la aldea, sabía que tenía algo que ver los alimentos y no sé que más cosas, estaba ocupado observando a su rubio amigo, este estaba escuchando con mucha atención (cosa que casi nunca pasa) cada palabra de lo que decía el Jodaime, su mirada era de completa admiración e ilusión. Si que era un dobe.

— **¡Ser el Hokage es genial! — **grito emocionado el niño de ojos azules a su amigo azabache el cual solo tenía una expresión seria, aquello no le importaba **—No le veo nada genial estar postrado en un escritorio firmando papeles, usoratonkachi —** el Uzumaki dejo de sonreír para mostrar un puchero y una mirada llena de reproche, Sasuke trago saliva, se veía tan tierno que incluso le daba nauseas.

—**No teme, el Hokage es un héroe que se dedica a salvar a vidas inocentes y a proteger a la aldea…— **y ahí iba su discurso de "El Hokage es un héroe" a él no le importaba nada de eso solo quería ser más fuerte y acabar con su hermano para completar su venganza **— ¿Lo ves, teme? el Hokage es un héroe— **y ya que no podría llevarle la contraria al kitsune debía darle el gusto ¿no? Tal y como dicen "Si no puedes con ellos, úneteles" **—Si dobe, como digas— **lo dijo de manera sarcástica pero como era de despistado Naruto no se dio cuenta.

El azabache avía accedido a ayudar a su querido rubio a infiltrarse a la oficina del Hokage como tantas veces ya habían hecho, no quería hacerlo pero como negarse a la mirada de kitsune degollado; si esa era su debilidad. Aprovechando que ya era tarde y la mayor parte de los joinis y otra ninjas e incluso el Hokage se habían ya ido del edifico haciendo más fácil la escabullida hacia la oficina de Sarutobi-sensei. Al ya estar en la puerta del Jodaime, Naruto entro contento y empezó a observar con ojos soñadores la habitación tal y como hace siempre y fue cuando el Uzumaki lo vio; la capa de la persona más fuete de la aldea; el Hokage.

Y Naruto volvió a hacerlo luego de tantas veces advertirle; tomar dicha capa y ponérsela, las mangas le quedaban muy largas y la capa tocaba el suelo ya que Naruto solo era un niño y no tenía la complexión de un adulto. Levanto sus bracitos y empezó a hacer una posición de manos luego se empezó amover graciosamente, si otra vez lo estaba haciendo, estaba jugando a _ser Hokage. _

—**Naruto, estás haciendo el ridículo— **dijo el azabache con una sonrisa burlona, el rubio se volteo a verlo y con toda la determinación del mundo le reprocho a su amigo-rival **—Sasuke, jugar a ser Hokague no es hacer el ridículo, solo estoy realizando maniobras que cuando sea Hokage realizare— **y otra vez eso de su gran sueño, ser respetado, alabado y temido por sus enemigos y bla, bla, bla, había escuchado eso ya tantas veces que se lo sabía de memoria.

—**Usoratonkahi ¿No sabes que jugar a eso es de niños? Es muy inmaduro de tu parte — **una venita apareció en la sien del oji-azul, ya era la milésima vez que lo llamaba inmaduro, como odiaba eso, odiaba la arrogancia de su amigo **—Teme, somos niños, nosotros jugamos ¿Se te ha olvidado? — **contraataco y su mirada juguetona cambio a una desafiante.

—**Serás tu el niño, dobe— **otra vena apareció en la sien del rubio, como odiaba esos comentarios de parte del azabache **—Sasuke, yo tengo 10 años al igual que tu, por lo tanto ambos somos niños— **concluyo Naruto con una sonrisa victoriosa, Sasuke solo gruño y frunció el entre cejo, Naruto es muy frustrante.

Ya terminada la discusión Naruto se dispuso a tararear una cancioncilla mientras caminaba por el lugar levantando sus manitas, a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea, cuando el rubio pasó por su lado él piso la cola de la capa que estaba en el suelo y el kitsune se cayó golpeándose su pequeña mandíbula.

—**Sasuke baka— **dijo mientras se frotaba sus ojitos azules ya vidriosos, sus mejillas infladas y sonrosadas más un poco de luz de luna que atravesaba la ventana tocando la adorable carita de Naruto, a Sasuke se le congelo la sangre, se veía tan _provocativo _que daban ansias de tirársele encima. Se acerco a su rubio sigilosamente quería intentar algo **— ¿S-Sasuke? — **pregunto inocentemente al igual que asustado al ver la mirada maliciosa y algo pervertida que le mandaba su amigo azabache, estaba muy cerca hasta que las luces se encendieron y Sasuke se alejo velozmente del rubio.

— **¿Qué está pasando aquí?— **apareció de la puerta un hombre alto ya con edad, de cabellos y barba grisácea con una pipa en la mano; el Jodaime.

A Sasuke solo se le ocurrió decir una cosa.

—**Jugando a ser Hokage**

**[***]**

**[O**wari**]**

**[*]**

Bien este es el final de esta historia que salió de la noche a la mañana, Sasuke se vio un poco pervertido a pesar de ser un niño y es que ver a Naruto en ese estado le provocaría a cualquiera violarlo ¿O me equivoco? Espero les haya sido de su agrado este drable SasuNaru. Criticas, opiniones, tomatazos, sugerencias, todo es bien aceptado.

Sin más que decir me despido. ¡Fuera!

.

.

.

¿Renwis?


End file.
